Red and White Will Look The Same In Christmas
by Scalytta
Summary: Natal tahun ini, bumi seakan menjadi kanvas baru yang belum tercorat-coret, kecuali oleh gemerlap hiasan natal dan merah pekat yang membanjiri keduanya. / #1827MasoEdisiNatal / Merry Christmas, mind to RnR?


Hibari tidak habis pikir.

"Kyo- _san_ , ada titipan bekal untuk Anda."

"Lagi?"

Saking herannya, ketua komite kedisiplinan yang terkenal dengan kebisuannya itu sampai mengeluarkan suara—bertanya dengan nada heran, malah. Membuat Kusakabe yang juga dari awal ikut bingung kini berdecak kagum pada satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat seorang Hibari Kyoya bereaksi semacam ini.

Sudah hampir setiap hari selama satu bulan Hibari mendapat kiriman paket berupa bekal makan siang setiap bel istirahat berbunyi. Paket tersebut selalu dititipkan pada bawahannya, termasuk Kusakabe. Awalnya Hibari menolak. Dengan cuek pergi meninggalkan anak buahnya beserta kotak makan yang disediakan. Masa bodoh makanan di dalamnya mau diapakan. Hibari tidak peduli. Laki-laki itu tidak punya waktu untuk beristirahat karena dia lebih memilih menjaga ketertiban Namimori kesayangannya.

Satu bulan. Dan tolakan itu mulai menuai keraguan. Dimulai dari dibawanya kotakan berisi nasi ke dalam ruangannya. Hanya didiamkan tanpa dimakan. Sampai akhirnya laki-laki berambut gelap itu mulai penasaran untuk mencoba apa yang dihidangkan. Hibari pikir, mungkin kiriman paket itu akan berhenti jika dia mau memakannya sampai habis. Nyatanya, si pengirim yang sampai saat ini tidak berani bertemu dengannya itu masih betah mengiriminya masakan buatan rumah.

' _Hebat juga bocah_ Vongola _itu,'_ batin Kusakabe.

Benar. Dari awal mereka sudah tahu siapa dalang dibalik semua ini. Sawada Tsunayoshi, kandidat penerus keluarga mafia terbesar. Bukan berarti Tsuna bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan identitas si pengirim makan siang. Dia hanya terlalu takut untuk bertatap muka langsung dengan _Guardian of Cloud_ miliknya. Hibari sudah paham akan hal itu. Herbivora memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pengecut, tidak terkecuali bocah mafia itu. Menghela napas, dibukanya bungkusan kain yang membalut kotak makan siang berwarna biru cerah. Hari ini menu yang dihidangkan adalah telur gulung dengan dua varian rasa; asin dan manis. Ditambah sayur beserta sosis goreng yang dipotong membentuk gurita. Mencoba mengabaikan tampilan terlalu imut yang sangat tidak pantas dengan _stylenya_ , laki-laki itu menyodorkan sumpit dan mulai melahap.

Enak.

.

.

.

.

" **Red and White Will Look The Same In Christmas**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn Amano Akira**

 **Story** **Scalytta**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Alternative** **Reality** **(A** **R** **), OOC,** **cheesy** **, typo(s)**

 **Took place after 10 Years in The Future Arc**

 **Angst/** **Tragedy/Romance**

 **Merry Christmas**

.

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan, kedekatan mereka terlihat makin kentara. Pasca kasus pengiriman bekal, Tsuna lamat-lamat berani menemui Hibari secara langsung. Yah, meski harus melalui proses ancaman terlebih dahulu.

"Katakan pada herbivora itu, jika dia tidak memberikan langsung bekal itu padaku besok, akan kugigit dia sampai mati,"–yang sukses membawa kaki mungil penuh getar Sawada Tsunayoshi ke depan pintu ruangan komite kedisiplinan. Dengan perasaan was-was dan tremor luar biasa di seluruh tubuh, Tsuna mulai mengetuk pintu pelan. Tidak ada sahutan berarti. Hanya bunyi derit pintu yang sama pelannya, menandakan bahwa seseorang telah membukakan pintu untuknya.

Di sana, pertama kalinya Sawada Tsunayoshi dan Hibari Kyoya berbincang cukup lama. Topik mereka didominasi masalah bekal makan, _Vongola Family_ , dan perjalanan mereka ke sepuluh tahun di masa depan yang terjadi sekitar tiga bulan lalu.

Calon penerus _Vongola_ itu ingin berterima kasih kepada Hibari. Dirinya sepuluh tahun di masa mendatang sudah banyak melakukan hal untuk Tsuna. Untuknya masa kini, dan untuknya di masa depan. Tsuna berhutang nyawa. Tentu saja Hibari yang _ini_ tidak tahu apapun, tidak mengingat apapun. Namun melihat betapa tulusnya perasaan Tsunayoshi serta tatapannya yang penuh binar itu membuat Hibari menghela napas pasrah. Mengalah. Dibiarkannya Tsuna melakukan apa yang diinginkan. Yang tentu lagi-lagi membuat Kusakabe dan anak buah lainnya terheran-heran. Seorang Hibari Kyoya baru kali ini mau direpotkan. Terlebih oleh seekor herbivora lemah.

Rutinitas sehari-hari Tsunayoshi mulai berubah. Dia mulai menolak ajakan temannya untuk pergi makan bersama dan memilih berlari ke arah ruang komite kedisiplinan. Pelan tapi pasti, Tsuna berani berjalan bersisian dengan Hibari di perjalanan pulang. Berdua. Yang paling mengejutkan adalah ketua komite itu yang mengiyakan ajakan Tsuna untuk menemaninya belanja dan pergi menonton _movie_.

"Hibari- _san_ , aku ingin Hibari- _san_ lebih banyak berkumpul dengan kami," Tsuna berkata suatu hari—yang hanya mendapat lirikan dingin rekan bicaranya.

Ramaja tinggi itu memang masih menolak untuk berinteraksi dengan anggota yang lain. Mereka berisik, tidak tahu aturan, dan selalu menimbulkan masalah. Hibari tidak menyukai keramaian, dia tidak suka berbincang tanpa arti. Kecuali jika diajak bepergian oleh herbivora bermata cokelat madu, berdua. Atau dimintai tolong untuk menemani herbivora itu ke suatu tempat. Atau hanya sekedar duduk berdua di atap sekolah tercintanya maupun di ruangannya. Jika itu hal merepotkan yang Hibari harus lakukan, maka ia rela.

Mungkin dia tidak menyadari. Mungkin Sawada Tsunayoshi gagal memahami. Tapi orang-orang di sekitar mereka tahu, mengerti dengan keadaan yang menimpa keduanya.

Tsuna masa kini mulai mendekati Hibari.

Tsuna sepuluh tahun di masa depan memilih Hibari sebagai orang terpercayanya.

Es yang selama ini mendekam dalam diri Hibari, kini mulai meleleh.

Berawal dari rasa terima kasih, Sawada Tsunayoshi dan Hibari Kyoya, mereka saling jatuh cinta.

.

.

"Hibari- _san_ —," perkataan Tsuna terpotong.

"Kalau kau masih bersikeras mengajakku untuk ikut _Christmas Eve_ , akan kugigit kau sampai mati."

"Hiiie!"

"Ck, berisik."

Mereka tengah duduk di sebuah kafe kecil sederhana. Berdua menikmati cokelat hangat yang mengepul di cangkir masing-masing. Natal sebentar lagi datang. Angka-angka kecil di termometer semakin menunjukkan betapa dinginnya cuaca bulan Desember. Meski salju belum turun, namun hawa yang menusuk kulit sudah terasa. Tsuna membenarkan letak syal yang dipakainya. Memastikan balutan kain hangat itu menutupi keseluruhan lehernya. Dua telapak tangan telanjangnya tidak pernah terlepas lama dari mug berisi cokelat hangat. Hari ini dia tidak memakai sarung tangan, tidak mengira tangannya akan nyaris membiru.

Hibari menatap lama. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena bahkan jari-jarinya sendiri tengah menggigil samar. Padahal penghangat di kafe sudah dinyalakan, tapi angin dari luar seakan tidak memberi ampun pada siapapun yang ke luar rumah hari ini.

Menghabiskan cokelat yang makin lama kehilangan kehangatannya, Hibari menarik Tsuna pergi. Keluar dari kafe dan berjalan bersisian.

"Kita mau ke mana?" Tsuna bertanya heran. Telapak tangan digosok-gosokkan bersamaan, kemudian didekatkan pada mulut untuk ditiup.

"Pulang," jawabnya singkat. Melirik sekilas pada laki-laki mungil di sampingnya. Ragu, tangan kirinya terangkat, mengarah ke telapak yang masih betah coba dihangatkan pemiliknya. Yang kanan diraih, ditautkan ke jari-jarinya sendiri.

Hibari menggenggam tangan itu erat.

Tersentak, Tsuna lantas mengarahkan pandangan bulatnya pada mata tajam namun menawan milik Hibari.

"H—Hibari- _san_?" Penerus Vongola itu malu. Wajahnya sontak memerah, menghangat. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang menggenggam tangannya selain ayah dan ibunya sendiri.

"Dingin," hanyalah satu-satunya jawaban yang diterima. Tsuna menunduk, tidak kuat menahan gejolak memabukkan yang tiba-tiba terasa. Terlalu fokus pada kegugupan luar biasa yang melanda dirinya sendiri sampai tidak menyadari wajah Hibari yang terlihat kikuk karena mencoba meredam debaran jantung.

Kalau seperti ini, rasanya Tsuna tidak ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah.

"H—Hibari- _san_ ," cicitnya pelan.

"Tanggal dua puluh lima."

Hibari melirik, hampir meluncurkan penolakan berulang kali yang sudah kerap ia ucap, namun urung kala mendengar kelanjutan suara terlampau kecil di sampingnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau datang saat perayaan di _Christmas_ _Eve_ , s—etidaknya—," jeda. Kepala berambut acak-acakan itu makin menunduk. Panas dan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi kini menjalar sampai telinga. Kalimat selanjutnya diucapkan dalam satu tarikan napas.

"—setidaknya, ayo rayakan berdua pada tanggal dua puluh lima."

"Hm. Baiklah."

Jawaban cepat dan yakin itu tidak diduga. Tsuna mendongak, memastikan bahwa apa yang ia dengar bukanlah ilusi. Di sisinya, Hibari tengah menatap lurus ke depan, tangan masih setia saling mengamit. Ekspresinya masih kaku, namun senyum tipis terpasang samar-samar. Senyum tipis yang begitu lembut, begitu tulus. Senyum yang bahkan tidak pernah terlihat sebelumnya dari paras tegas itu.

Tsuna merasa jantungnya akan meledak.

Ah, dia mencintai Hibari Kyoya.

.

.

Salju turun tepat ketika malam natal tiba. Tanggal dua puluh empat Desember. Semangat masyarakat makin membara tatkala mengetahui bahwa tahun ini, mereka akan merayakan _White Christmas_. Sebuah kesempatan langka. Hal yang juga tidak boleh dilewatkan oleh keluarga mafia terbesar di Italia. Dengan perayaan khusus yang hanya mereka saja yang tahu aturan mainnya.

Sawada Tsunayoshi menghela napas lelah. Malam ini benar-benar gila. Dia tidak diijinkan tidur, tidak ada yang boleh pergi tidur. Semua diwajibkan menyaksikan pergantian hari. Padahal ini masih belum tahun baru. Reborn beralasan mereka harus berlomba menemukan Santa yang konon membagikan hadiah di malam natal. Sebagian orang menunggu dekat perapian, sebagian lagi menunggu dekat pohon natal besar yang dihias oleh semua orang. Tsuna hanya duduk menonton. Tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan teman-temannya yang mau saja dibohongi oleh hitman itu.

Kalau boleh jujur, dia sangat mengantuk. Sudah beberapa hari dia tidak bisa tidur dengan baik. Tepatnya pasca adegan bergandengan tangan dengan Hibari. Tsuna tidak bisa tenang, tidak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkan momen itu. Tangan besar nan kekar yang menggenggamnya, perasaan hangat yang menjalar sampai seluruh tubuhnya, senyum menawan itu.

Ah, gawat, dia tidak boleh terus-terusan membayangkan hal itu. Digelengkannya kepala kuat. Mencoba mengenyahkan gambaran aneh di kepala sekaligus mencoba mengusir kantuk. Reborn bilang akan ada hukuman jika salah satu dari mereka ketiduran. Tsuna tidak mau mengambil resiko yang mungkin akan mengancam hidupnya. Ditengoknya jam dinding yang terpasang di ruang tengah.

Pukul 00.29

Sudah lewat tengah malam, dan yang lain masih setia menunggu Santa datang membawa barang keinginan.

Perlahan, kedua kelopak matanya tertutup rapat.

.

.

"Hibari- _san_ , maaf terlambat!"

Napasnya terengah-engah. Uap-uap putih keluar bersamaan dengan setiap hembusan yang dikeluarkan hidung. Sawada Tsunayoshi berdiri berpangku lutut, mengatur detak jantung yang berdebar kencang akibat berlari sekuat tenaga. Dia terlambat hampir dua puluh menit gara-gara terlalu lelah begadang.

"Hn."

Jawaban biasa, yang artinya Hibari memaafkan keterlambatannya. Tsuna menghela napas lega. Bersyukur karena Hibari masih mau menunggunya di tengah cuaca dingin. Jepang kini tertutupi selimut es putih. Semalam hujan salju turun lebat. Disusul hujan ringan pagi harinya. Orang-orang lantas sibuk membersihkan jalanan dari tumpukan salju. Seluruh dunia tampak begitu putih pagi itu. Begitu pula malam ini. Meski warna putih salju tidak begitu kentara akibat kerlap-kerlip lampu dan orang yang berlalu lalang, namun dingin yang dengan kejam menerpa kulit menjadi indikasi keberadaan butiran-butiran es putih di sekeliling mereka.

Mereka kini berjalan bersisian. Mengagumi pemandangan indah di malam hari. Pohon-pohon natal raksasa memenuhi area. Terhias apik oleh kerlap-kerlip cahaya dan pita berwarna-warni. Pedagang keliling menawarkan berbagai makanan dan minuman penghangat. Santa berteriak menawarna hadiah berbungkus merah. Pasangan bahagia berbincang dan tertawa bersama.

Seakan sudah menjadi hal yang biasa, Hibari meraih tangan Tsuna santai. Menggenggam dan menautkan kelima jari masing-masing. Tsuna kembali gugup, kembali tidak sanggup mengangkat kepala. Sesekali memaksakan fokus pandangan pada objek yang Hibari tunjuk. Tidak biasanya Hibari aktif memberi inisiatif. Biasanya dia hanya diam, mengikuti apa yang Tsuna inginkan. Tapi kini, Hibari menggandengnya, menunjukkan pemandangan-pemandangan menarik mata, mengajaknya berbincang, serta tersenyum bersamanya.

Putihnya salju, merahnya topi dan mantel yang dipakai santa, berwarnanya lampu-lampu kota. Semua menjadi satu membentuk warna baru. Warna yang tidak dapat didefinisi keindahannya.

Tsuna bahagia, terlalu bahagia. Kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak pernah terbayang olehnya memiliki pengalaman semenakjubkan ini.

Kalau diingat, Tsuna hanyalah anak tidak berguna, yang hampir mustahil merasakan kehidupan bahagia karena selalu diremehkan. Tsuna hanyalah anak terlampau beruntung yang kebetulan adalah keturunan keluarga mafia, yang hampir tidak mungkin merasakan romansa remaja karena bahaya yang selalu ia temukan. Namun kini, ia berdiri di sini, berdua dengan orang yang entah sejak kapan telah mengisi penuh bagian terdalam hatinya.

Apakah ini keajaiban?

Ya, mungkin. Keajaiban karena dia masih bisa berdiri di sini, hidup. Keajaiban karena dirinya di masa depan, yang seharusnya sudah terkubur dalam tanah, dapat kembali membuka mata. Keajaiban, karena Hibari kini tengah berdiri di sisinya, mendampinginya.

"Hei," Hibari tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Ada sirat khawatir yang begitu samar tertera di nada suaranya.

Laki-laki yang lebih kecil menoleh, tangan refleks mengusap mata kala menyadari ada air yang mengalir deras. Satu senggukan, dua senggukan.

"Ahh, maaf, Hibari- _san._ Maaf." Tsuna berkali-kali meminta maaf. Air matanya semakin deras, seakan meluapkan segala perasaan yang terpendam dalam.

"Maaf... Terima kasih... hiks... terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku,"

 _Terima kasih karena membiarkanku melanjutkan sepuluh tahun hidupku di masa depan bersamamu._

Bahu mungil direngkuh. Tubuh ringkih dipeluk erat. Tsuna masih menangis selama beberapa menit. Ketika tangisnya mulai mereda dan sesenggukannya hilang, pelukannya dilepas. Namun bahu itu masih ditahan. Hibari menatap mata Tsuna dalam, wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Senti demi senti. Seakan mengerti, Tsuna mulai menutup mata. Pasrah membiarkan Hibari melakukan apa yang diinginkan.

Di depan pohon natal raksasa yang bercahaya, Hibari perlahan ikut menutup mata. Ketika jarak bibir mereka hanya tinggal setipis benang, dan napas mereka saling bersahutan—,

—Tsuna tiba-tiba tumbang.

.

.

Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Orang-orang mulai panik dan berteriak kala melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang terjatuh di bantalan salju putih raksasa. Putih itu lamat-lamat berubah. Perlahan, merah pekat mewarnai salju yang begitu suci. Hibari hanya bisa berdiri, menatap warna merah yang tidak hanya menyelimuti salju—namun juga pakaian oranye milik Tsuna.

Laki-laki yang beberapa detik lalu ada di pelukannya, kini terkulai tak berdaya di atas tumpukan es.

Laki-laki, yang baru disadarinya adalah orang terpenting di hidupnya, terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Laki-laki yang ia cintai, kini basah dilumuri darah.

Apa yang terjadi?

Ada apa ini?

 _Guardian_ _of Cloud_ kalap. Otaknya seakan berhenti bekerja. Bagaimana mungkin? Di saat seperti ini harusnya Hibari bisa bergerak cepat. Mendeteksi siapa pelaku penembak yang berani-beraninya melukai Tsuna.

Penembakan? Apa itu benar?

Matanya nyalang mencari sosok mencurigakan. Tidak ada bunyi ledakan apapun, apakah ini ulah _sniper_? Siapapun dia, Hibari bersumpah akan membalasnya seratus kali lipat.

Ketika kakinya baru saja akan dilangkahkan untuk mengejar targetnya—yang masih belum diketahui, seorang wanita tiba-tiba berteriak histeris.

"SESEORANG TOLONG PANGGILKAN AMBULAN!"

Hal tersebut seakan membawa Hibari kembali ke realita bahwa Tsuna masih tergeletak dan butuh pertolongan secepat mungkin. Dia mendekat, berlutut di hadapannya. Bahu kembali ia rengkuh, kali ini lebih lembut. Entah kenapa suhu tubuh Tsuna terasa dingin, seakan mencoba menyaingi salju di sekelilingnya. Kalau dipikir, tumpukan salju di sekitar Tsuna terasa lebih hangat. Apa salju memang sehangat ini? Dan juga, kenapa saljunya berwana merah seperti itu? Kenapa juga kulit Tsuna malah terlihat lebih putih dari salju di pijakannya?

"Ts—Tsunayoshi," laki-laki berambut gelap itu baru sadar betapa bergetar dan seraknya suara yang ia keluarkan. Meneguk ludah dan berdeham ringan, ia mencoba menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh yang terasa begitu lemas. Tidak ada respon. Mata Tsuna tertutup rapat. Jaket oranye miliknya terlihat begitu merah. Di mulai dari arah dada lalu merembet ke hampir seluruh badan.

Kenapa semuanya seakan terlihat merah? Harusnya hanya Santa yang perlu memakai warna itu di hari ini.

Di mana warna putih berkilauan yang tadi dilihatnya bersama Tsuna?

Orang-orang masih betah mengerubungi mereka berdua, bahkan semakin banyak yang datang. Entah pada akhirnya ada yang memanggilkan ambulan atau tidak. Hibari tidak peduli. Fokusnya hanya pada warna pekat yang begitu mengganggu sekelilingnya.

Sebuah ponsel tiba-tiba berdering. Berasal dari saku celana laki-laki di rengkuhannya.

Hibari meraih ponsel itu, menekan ikon hijau lalu mendekatkan tangannya—yang dilumuri darah—ke telinga.

"Tsuna?" Dia kenal suara itu. Si bayi yang selalu bersama Tsuna.

"Tsuna, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sebaiknya kaupulang. Minta Hibari mengantarmu. Aku mendengar ada seorang hitman yang sedang mengincar keluarga _Vongola_."

Hitman? Mengincar Tsuna? Sejak tadi, mereka diincar. Kalau saja Hibari tidak sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, pasti Tsuna akan baik-baik saja. Kalau saja Hibari lebih fokus pada sekelilingnya dan tidak hanya memperhatikan Tsuna, mungkin laki-laki yang terbujur kaku di pelukannya akan baik-baik saja—tunggu, terbujur kaku? Dengan cepat Hibari meraih pergelangan tangan Tsuna. Menggenggamnya erat.

"Tsuna?"

Hibari menarik napas, " _Akanbo_ ,"

.

.

.

 _End._

.

.

.

A/N : Halo, bertemu lagi dengan **#1827MasoTeam** *nyalain petasan*

Kali ini kami datang dengan tema _White Chirstmas_ uyeeey! Jangan lupa check fic masing-masing member team, ya /wink #jijik

Terima kasih kepada Maso Team yang udah mau ngundur _event_ ini sampai natal. Jadi ada waktu dikit buat nulis meski sehari, lol. Seneng jadinya bisa ikut huhu

Ah, tapi maaf cerita saya gaje sekali QwQ Efek ngerjain buru-buru gegara mepet UAS dan banyak acara /halah

Jadi ini endingnya gimana? Silahkan ditafsirkan sendiri HAHAHAHAHA #dibunuh

.

Special thanks buat Halichi Miyamoto yang sudah membantu mempublishkan cerita ini. Big love!

 _Anyway, Merry Christmas_ bagi yang merayakan 0/

.

 _Mind to read and review?_

 _Any critics and comment will really be appreciated_ ~

.

.

See ya

Scalytta


End file.
